


Clipping from the "Hyde Park Gazette"

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bank Robbery, Classic Cars, F/F, Gangsters, Gen, Guns, Humanstuck, Illustrations, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: A curious bit of Chicago history, preserved on microfiche.





	Clipping from the "Hyde Park Gazette"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeofblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeofblood/gifts).



> yeah...idk man. there's a slight and unintentional "Lackadaisy" reference with the car but lmao. i hope you like it, dude!


End file.
